


Well Met

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, King of the Rats References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Through the magic of L-Space, a wizard meets a genius loci, specifically the spirit of the great Western canal and/or London Zoo.





	Well Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capercally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capercally/gifts).



> Written for Formalin on Discord.

The Librarian was familiar with the meanders of his library, where the books were, the dangers of L-space wrapping dimensions. But what was life without adventure and books?  
So he wasn't that surprised when a well stocked expedition to the most remote shelves pulled him to another plane  
  
The lady orang-utan he encountered as he appeared was a lot more surprised. She froze in mid-gesture. The book she was shelving back fell off her hand. At least she didn't run shrieking "Eeeeek!".  
  
The Librarian took a banana out of his bag and proffered it forward as a peace offering. "Oook!".


End file.
